Como en un cuento de hadas
by Mourisan
Summary: Ella sueña con ojos negros y sonrisa arrogante, con cabello como la tinta y con aquello que sólo en sueños pudo obtener de él. -Saku x Sasu-


_Naruto y su universo pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei. Lo que viene escrito después de esto sí que es mío._

**oooo**

**"Como en un cuento de hadas"**

**_Mouri-san one-shot_**

**oooo**

Corazón contrito; angustia clavada en el pecho, tan arraigada que no permite respirar. Ignora si ha gritado su nombre, pero admite que lo ha llorado, como lo llora ahora.

Ha sido tan vívido, tan violento, y aunque sólo se tratara de un sueño, el mal nuevamente estaba hecho. Voces atropelladas, irascibles, aún rondan por sobre el lecho; ella enreda sus dedos entre las sábanas, aprieta la mandíbula. Continúa llorándolo como lo ha llorado siempre.

**oooo**

A ojos distintos intenta dar un nuevo sentido a la vida. La mañana llega rápido y los deberes aguardan. Desayuna inquietud remojada en té y, antes de partir, respira hondo, para después encomendarse a la esperanza. **_"Tal vez hoy"_** se dice, **_"Tal vez hoy"_**, y marcha a prisa, incómodamente feliz y extrañamente dolida.

******oooo**

Se ha convertido en una kunoichi excepcional, en un arma tan apetecible que de sólo pensarlo da risa. Ella ríe porque sabe que es cierto; vuelve a reír cuando a la mente se le viene la simple idea de que todo aquello que es despreciado al principio es codiciado al final. Ríe y ríe, pero al avanzar por entre las copas de los árboles, con un pequeño bolso repleto de provisiones, su risa se desvanece para transformarse en fervorosas plegarias y un: **_"por favor que no lo encuentre. Por favor, por favor, que no lo encuentre"_** queda suspendido a modo de silbido entre las hojas al pasar.

******oooo**

Abrazos efusivos la reciben en casa. La alegría de aquel quien brilla como el mismo sol tan contagiosa como siempre.

Los abrazos son correspondidos. Él, su amado amigo, ha crecido a tal altura que a ella no le queda más que consumirse en ese pecho tan cálido y presto.

No se ha dado cuenta cuando ha empezado a llorar, únicamente abraza fuerte ese sol eterno, entre espasmos, alivio, rabia y dolor.

******oooo**

Sueña constantemente y no siempre dormida. A veces mira por horas un punto tenue en el horizonte sin entender ya el por qué: las causas perdidas, perdidas están y perdidas se quedarán; sin embargo lucha, y aunque a veces lo olvide, ella sigue anhelando.

Ella sueña, claro que sí, con ojos negros y sonrisa arrogante, con cabello como la tinta y con aquello que sólo en sueños pudo obtener de _él._

**_"Estúpida niña"_** se reprende, **_"cuán estúpida."_** Pero resulta que ya no es una niña, es toda una mujer, y la visión que tenía de la vida ha cambiado tan drásticamente que en ciertos momentos ignora qué hacer. Las responsabilidades a cuestas son grandes, las metas planteadas también; mas aún existe una pizca de esa niña que, sinceramente, la horroriza y martiriza si parar, porque todavía a pesar de todo, le espera.

******oooo**

Al insomnio le sigue la meditación y luego de la meditación llegan las conclusiones: sin más remedio acepta que le ama, que todavía le ama y que es a tal grado de implorar al cielo por su perdón, implorar por un milagro que conceda paz a ese ser amado. Verle feliz, feliz como nunca.

******oooo**

No obstante el destino está en contra pues la desgracia ha descendido de golpe y no hay más que nubes negras oscureciendo la suerte de todos.

Sudor, presión y una carrera constante contra el tiempo, contra todo pronóstico… contra la muerte misma. Sí, contra la muerte, porque eso es lo que ella palpa justamente en este momento: Muerte y desdicha destiladas en sangre.

Corazón contrito que llora el más espeso y oscuro carmesí. Llanto ensordecedor proveniente del salón contiguo al de cirugía.

Frente a la hilera de lavabos metálicos, sostiene a medias su cuerpo drenado en chakra; sus ropas, sus manos, luciendo la evidencia clara de la atrocidad cometida contra su pueblo, contra sus compañeros … contra ella misma.

Llora desesperadamente por aquellas ilusiones borrosas de un pasado añorado, por todo aquello que pudo y no pudo ser. Se lleva las manos al pecho y grita de pura impotencia, porque cargar con esperanzas e ilusiones rotas es simplemente imposible.

Un hombre con la apariencia de su amado ha matado por motivos egoístas. Ha matado sin piedad a aquellas personas que una vez, tiempo atrás, fuera su gente.

Se mira las manos manchadas y lo único que le provoca al instante es arrancarse la piel.

Tonta y estúpida, tonta y estúpida, porque lo ocurrido no tiene justificación y aún así su corazón clama por él, suplica por él. Grita, grita sin contemplación y tiembla descontroladamente. Grita porque lo odia, porque lo ama y porque lo sabe muerto; porque él ya no existe, muerto está y ella no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo.

Un hombre con la apariencia de su amado anda suelto y ella no tolera el pensamiento.

******oooo**

Súbitamente despierta sintiendo ahogo, no reconociendo la habitación en la que se encuentra pero sí al fiel amigo, enroscado en un sillón cercano a ella.

Verle ahí, verse ahí, todo pega directo y sin gentileza; siente ahogo nuevamente, los ojos llenándosele de agua, y se hace llamar entre dientes _cobarde._

A los días se pregunta: _¿cuándo sanará?_ Sin respuesta al alcance no le queda más que esperar y esperar. Meses, años talvez; pero ella sabe que éste es un dolor que durará por toda la vida.

Entonces, el cielo le regale paz. El cielo le salve … _lo_ salve.

******oooo**

Comprende, mientras atiende a sus pacientes, que ésta es una guerra contra el egoísmo y nada más que el egoísmo. Piensa que si éste no existiera todo sería más simple: no habrían guerras del todo, por lo tanto, las consecuencias no generarían demonios encarcelados en humanos ni se fomentaría un rencor innecesario hacia estos recipientes vivientes. Tanto más, los odios no serían válidos y la sed de venganza no tendría razón de ser; y por sobre todas las cosas, _él_ nunca habría sentido la necesidad de irse.

Pero todo esto no es más que una absurda idea.

******oooo**

Y aquí viene la lluvia enraleciendo el ambiente, recordando sin mucho preámbulo el paso del tiempo. Y aquí está la banca, aquella banca donde pacientemente le esperó en un día lluvioso ya muy lejano y similar a éste.

Aminora el paso mientras cavila en si hacerlo o no, pero absurdo es el deliberarlo puesto que su cuerpo ha tomado la decisión y la obliga a tomar asiento.

No puede decir si es real o si es fantasía, pero tal parece que él a la distancia se encuentra, y la observa, y ella le observa, y de nuevo se da cuenta de que es un espejismo porque él nunca vendría gustoso a verla bajo tremendo aguacero, mucho menos si de ello depende poner un pie dentro de territorio enemigo.

Nuevamente se ha ido, indiferente se ha marchado, y ella se ha quedado inmóvil bajo aquel enorme torrencial, esperando quizás algo más.

******oooo**

En una tarde similar a esa, sus manos volvieron a mancharse con cálido carmesí pero bajo circunstancias diferentes. Esta vez sus manos recibieron vida y vida resguardó en ellas.

Aquella hermosa mujer de ojos nacarados, puros, de entre sus manos recibió a la criaturita de rasgos bronceados.

El orgulloso padre reía y lloraba a la vez, sin dejar de decirle: **_"Sakura-chan, gracias. Sakura-chan, es perfecto_****,"** para después besar incontables veces a su esposa de ojos platinos y benevolentes.

******oooo**

Celebrar la vida con un brindis, con risas y brillantes anécdotas, es totalmente justificable. Sí, el futuro Hokage es padre y todos lo celebran.

Ella celebra la vida con un trago, con otro y con otro y… No se ha dado cuenta ni cómo ni dónde pero de repente lo revuelto en su cabeza tiene un orden tan preciso que asusta, y entonces lo ve todo claramente.

Otro trago y otro más para celebrar esta existencia, otro entre los dos anteriores para celebrar la esperanza y otro al final, para celebrar cada uno de sus sueños ya no tan rotos ni tan incompletos.

Por la felicidad, por todo aquel amor que desea para los demás pero que ahora requiere para sí, por toda la paz que ella merece y por toda la felicidad, amor y paz que _él_ también se merece… ¡Salud!

******oooo**

Corazón contrito que se desespera en su soledad, ve el tiempo pasar y se concibe dejado atrás.

De vuelta al hogar de su niñez, busca consuelo y consejo; ya le es insoportable la pena, los años desvaneciéndose frente a ella y notar su vientre, tan vacío como siempre.

Ve felicidad pura en los rostros familiares, ve reflejado en ellos ese orden natural que sólo el ciclo de la vida sabe cómo trazar. Se ve a sí misma como un ser realizado a medias.

******oooo**

Melancolía se ha adueñado de sus días, ha pisoteado todo rastro de fe y confianza. De pronto ya no parece tan buena idea el buscar la felicidad por los alrededores, ni hacer planes para el futuro.

Melancolía no la deja tranquila porque cada vez que intenta abrir su alma, el responsable de causarle desvelo aparece dentro, muy dentro en ella, y es su interior el que resiente la traición.

Se ha tornado en algo con tintes oscuros, espesos y de aspecto enfermizo.

Entre cansancio y locura se tira sobre el colchón, enterrando su cara entre almohadas… y llora, hasta quedar dormida.

******oooo**

Una serie de sensaciones le caen desde el cielo a modo de espesos goterones. Refugiada bajo la enorme copa de uno de los tantos árboles circundantes, se da el lujo de respirar hondamente.

Limpia su frente; trata de eliminar los rasgos físicos del enemigo dejados sobre su piel. Ella respira profundo mientras intenta comprender por qué le está costando tanto mantener la calma.

Ha notado que sus manos aún tiemblan y también que no se le antoja pensar el por qué. Observa intranquila los alrededores, su ceño demarcando incomodidad.

Por un momento cree distinguir siluetas definidas, pero no son más que ideas antojadizas, camufladas entre ramas, troncos y hojas.

Quiere decir algo, gritar lo primero que se le ocurra y sin embargo permanece inmóvil, mientras la turbulencia hace de las suyas entre la cabeza, la garganta y el pecho.

Una mano firme se estanca en su hombro; la presión gentil y confortante entregando un peso significativo. Escucha casi de una manera lejana la pausada voz de su ya no mentor, pero sí camarada y amigo; y esta voz perezosa, confidente empieza con un: **_"Quisiera no ponerlo en estos términos…" _**como si buscara disculparse por algo, para después rematar con un: **_"Lo siento, pero la verdad en todo esto es que… hay heridas que nunca sanan."_**

******oooo**  


Entonces, si es así, si todo es verdad, ¿qué le queda? ¿Qué queda por hacer? Han pasado muchos más años de los que creía posible y aún continúa perdida, confundida y, sobre todas las cosas, desesperada.

Un pedacito de esperanza, una pequeña salida, eso es todo lo que ella por el momento demanda.

******oooo**  


Más fechas transcurridas, más de las necesarias; y es de pronto que se ve gloriosamente vistiendo un espléndido kimono rojo y siendo la pareja de alguien _nunca_ imaginado. A esto ella lo llama festival y bien puede denominarlo cita, sin vergüenza encima.

Cansada de aguardar por respuestas que tal parecen inexistentes, es que ella ansiosa contesta con un sí, y hela aquí, terriblemente a gusto, como nunca antes, como nunca pudo visualizarlo.

Es tratada como toda una dama, como la criatura más delicada y hermosa de toda la región. Es puesta su voluntad a prueba, es guiada por senderos no transitados y, en el instante menos esperado, llega a su conciencia la veracidad de las cosas: Es cuando entiende de forma amplia que sus días no tienen por qué acabar siendo guiados por fantasmas.

Sonríe encantadoramente, brillan sus ojos de puro contento. Agradece desde el fondo de su alma la atención ofrecida y agradece audiblemente a aquel noble caballero, quien se ofreciera a iluminarle un poquito el día.

Antes de dedicar un buenas noches, antes de partir vías, él pregunta y ella silenciosamente accede: Son unos labios los que coronan, no sus propios labios, no sus mejillas, sino su frente, su amplísima frente motivo de anterior vergüenza; y son esos cálidos labios sobre su piel los mismos pertenecientes a aquel que sólo de verde viste, aquel que conoce lo duro que es recuperarse de las derrotas, aquel que sabe el auténtico valor de la motivación.

**_"Tienes la libertad de escoger lo que será de tu vida"_** dice por lo bajo, **_"_****Él_ tomó sus propias decisiones; no es tu culpa… Sakura, nunca lo fue."_**

Abrumada le mira, muda e incrédula. La antes enérgica voz, la siempre enérgica voz ahora convertida en aterciopelada suavidad. Sus manos siendo acariciadas por ese otro par que se percibe indudablemente más grande y más áspero, luego, un nuevo susurro, una nueva acotación:

**_"No olvides que tú también mereces ser feliz."_**

Un último beso, el calor del tenue contacto dejando cierta comezón en la frente. Una frase dejando huella en el interior.

**oooo**

Eleva oraciones al cielo cada vez que puede o cada vez que despierta extrañamente agitada. Se ha convertido en una costumbre y como costumbre que es, ya no la logra dejar.

Cada vez que le recuerda, cada vez que cree verle cerca, cada vez que visita la casa abandonada que una vez a su clan perteneciera: _miles de plegarias._ Por cada minuto transcurrido, por cada idea o cosa ligada a _él:_ miles de plegarias son dirigidas fervorosamente, porque según ella, en alguna inesperada estación, buenos frutos éstas darán.

**oooo**

Prende incienso frente al monolito tallado, honrando cada nombre inscrito en él. Une sus manos y respetuosamente pide ayuda a todos aquellos, hombres y mujeres valientes, que una vez conformaron el clan de su preciado amigo; les pide asistencia con toda la devoción que puede cargar en el momento, porque desde sus entrañas existe algo que le dice quedamente que ésta es una forma de llegar hasta _él_, de salvarle.

_Que aquellos cuya herencia él comparte guíen su camino._

**oooo**

Transforma en rituales cada una de sus costumbres. Ha comenzado todo de manera inesperada, pero tan naturalmente, que muy rara vez se percata de ello.

Dirigente marcha hacia el lugar en el que ahora están puestas sus esperanzas, para encender fragantes ofrendas y rogar por la protección de ese a quien considera, en cierto aspecto, quebrantado.

En una de esas tantas madrugadas se ha visto al lado del hombre que también viene a honrar a sus ya fallecidos compañeros. Ella le ha hablado de sus motivos, de sus visitas y sus plegarias.

Ambos han prendido incienso.

**oooo**

Corazón contrito que inquieto siempre está; medita, razona, busca, pero certero no es el final. Pelea, da la vida como dicta su consigna; defiende sus creencias y sus raíces. Sana, sella males, carne roída y sangre que mana a borbotones. Ama, desprecia, y a veces no puede más que situarse en el medio.

Mira con atención; ve junto a ella a los que tanto ama. Observa detenidamente comprendiendo el mensaje, y los abraza con todas las ganas y los besa en incontables ocasiones, porque en días de guerra como éstos, no siempre hay tiempo ni oportunidad.

Ríe, ríe con fuerzas, porque poco a poco las batallas son ganadas. Pide, implora al cielo por los mismos motivos que en las estaciones lejanas y aguarda paciente. Algún día, algún día todo acontecerá.

**oooo**

Son sus pisadas guiadas por atardeceres apacibles. Son los espléndidos colores del cielo los puntos de anclaje hacia sus pensamientos, porque ya es inevitable, y porque es algo que viene meditando desde hace días.

Y lo reconsidera y murmura:

_Pobre, pobre príncipe que se ha apartado para alimentar, en soledad y desdicha, el rencor que siente por su hermano: expresamente para hacerse fuerte, para derrotarle dentro de un mismo grado de oscuridad; porque una persona que recibe amor y apoyo, nunca tendrá claros sus motivos vengativos. _

_Quizás busque redimir a su familia, y quizás sea algo marcado a fuego, no hay tela de juicio en ello; sin embargo todo se extiende y toma proporciones más grandes, porque por más venganza, por más ajuste de cuentas, lo que él más desea, lo que él más anhela, es destruir todos los fantasmas alojados en él desde el momento en el que la inocencia le fue arrebatada. Terminar con el trauma de ver morir a todos frente a sus ojos y no poder hacer nada. _

_Haber sido dejado atrás y no poder hacer nada. Nada. _

_Talvez, una vez ya estando frente a su hermano mayor, recree la escena vivida en su infancia, e inclusive se proyecte dentro de ella, con tal de sentir de nuevo la impotencia y tomarla como combustible, para lanzarse luego en la lucha. _

_Y luchará por salvarles la vida, y esta vez sí que lo logrará. Esta vez terminará con su infierno, y entonces, será libre… _

_Pobre príncipe, que solo y lleno de ira está._

**oooo**

Finales de finales, hay muchos. Finales que se puedan escoger, casi ninguno.

Le ha visto, entre brumas espesas, repletas de sopor. Ensangrentado, triunfante, complacido, pero no en pie y no con porte de héroe, no. En el suelo, lleno de polvo, sostenido fuertemente por los brazos del que ahora es el líder de la aldea, por aquel quien –al igual que ella- le ha amado desde siempre.

Ella a la distancia se ha mantenido, porque los pies no le responden; y son las ganas de correr enormes, lo mismo que la necesidad de gritar su nombre vez tras vez. Estática permanece, siendo testigo de tan pasmosa verdad, porque la muerte ha empezado a marcar sus límites y él no se atreve a poner resistencia, _no _quiere poner resistencia.

Cerca se encuentra ahora, como si la lejanía estuviese supeditada a un simple parpadeo; y ya a su lado puede nombrarle y puede ser lo suficiente valiente como para ocultar el temblor de su voz y demostrarle que ella es ya toda una mujer, que puede guardar la compostura a pesar de las ganas atroces que tiene de tirársele encima y llorar.

Ella le ha visto rechazar las caricias de la muerte por un momento, por un instante en el que él ha decidido mirarla. Y en efecto, lo ha hecho, y la mira, la mira, por todos los cielos; la mira como nunca antes, y sus ojos sonríen y duele, duele demasiado porque ya es muy tarde. Tarde para enmendar todo, tarde para empezar de nuevo, tarde para restablecer un clan, tarde para compartir entre tres, o mejor aún, entre cuatro. Y ahí está él, con la mirada fija sobre la de ella, transpirando paz y tranquilidad a borbotones, porque todo está hecho, todo lo planeado ha concluido a la perfección, y sobre todo, porque al fin él es libre.

Le ha visto sonreírle. Le ha oído decir, a lo que su cuerpo cansado le permitiera: **_"Quizás… todo sea distinto la próxima vez."_**

Ha despertado bruscamente, aterrorizada, porque no quiere una próxima vez, porque no quiere esperar hasta la otra vida, ¡porque ni siquiera quiere otra vida!

**oooo**

Han llamado a su puerta en plena madrugada. Ha acudido al llamado sin pensarlo dos veces.

Cuando el visitante, con semblante caído, pálido, rayando en la angustia, ha atravesado el umbral y le ha dicho: **_"Una pesadilla, Sakura-chan… él …"_** Ella también se ha descompuesto y desesperada se ha echado a llorar porque no tuvo más remedio que contestar entrecortadamente: **_"también…yo…"_**

**oooo**

El dolor nuevamente ha menguado. Los días continúan brillando y las madrugadas ya no pueden denominarse sombrías.

Si lo soñado ha de ser una promesa, entonces una promesa de vida será y una promesa de por vida ella guardará; porque sin duda ha de ser este un obsequio, una recompensa proveniente del cielo. Una respuesta a todas las plegarias y ofrendas elevadas con todo el cariño y fervor, no sólo por parte de ella, sino, por parte de todos.

Entonces, que el agua siga su curso, y que sea el viento, el que marque su paso.

**oooo**

Apoya su mano ligera sobre el hombro de aquel quien, frente al monolito, en cuclillas se encuentra; y a como en el pasado él le hablara sobre todo aquello que no sana, ella ahora venía con nuevas palabras, **_porque las heridas de seguro sí sanan, siempre y cuando las dejemos sanar._**

Y en silencio, la veracidad de esta sentencia teniendo en él su efecto.

**oooo**

Corazón ya no tan contrito que, en una tarde lluviosa como ésta, decidiera terminar con la pena; en silencio aguarda y ruega por lo que todavía queda pendiente, y agridulce es su risa.

Oh corazón que antes se inundara de ilusiones no certeras y deseos disfrazados de pura fantasía y magia; ahora agradece a la vida por su enorme dosis de franqueza y da la bienvenida a la felicidad, sin importar si ésta viene precedida de obstáculos o no.

Corazón humano con sus virtudes y debilidades, que ha aprendido a soñar lo vivido y, en su momento, a vivir lo soñado; que lucha y no deja de luchar por cuidar de los suyos: _para que no les falte nada, para que éstos no quieran irse, y para recuperar a ese ser amado, a ese hermano, a ese compañero que continúa desaparecido. _

Mira atentamente, mira y discierne y pide para sí, porque ha llegado su tiempo, su oportunidad de forjar lo codiciado, y que hoy se le ofrece a manos llenas.

Anhelos venideros, guerra silenciada; ya nada es oscuro, ya nada sofoca. Corazón, oh corazón que late, late fuerte, porque fe le envuelve y las noches se han tornado cálidas; porque palpables son las esperanzas y las heridas continúan cicatrizando. Porque lo único que queda es este dulce presente y este vientre, ya no tan vacío.

* * *

**MOURI-NOTAS:** Todo fic es reflejo de lo que pensamos sobre los personajes y las situaciones que tanto nos marcan; se trata, después de todo, de una visión personal. He aquí la mía.

Sasuke, aunque de forma indirecta, siempre formará parte esencial de Sakura _(una parte que la marcará de por vida),_ y como personaje indirecto, prefiero dejarlo así, porque él necesita vagar, pasar por mucho para logar salir del caos en el que vive. Y no, no considero a Sakura y Sasuke una pareja que llegue a consolidarse, sólo me gusta que ellos estén juntos de una manera distinta, no necesariamente física.

Por lo demás, espero que no les sea difícil sacar las conclusiones: _pequeñas pistas hay por aquí y por allá._

Pues bien, eso es todo por el momento. Mil gracias por leer y espero que me cuenten qué les ha parecido esto.

Besos

**_Mouri_**


End file.
